


Class 79's Stage Play

by unluckypuppet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Stage play that nobody ask, don't disturb our date says Izuru, especially Tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckypuppet/pseuds/unluckypuppet
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is holding out a School Festival but, Class 79 is having a bit of a problem.Welp, borrowing someone in the middle of their date won't hurt.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Naegi Makoto, Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Class 79's Stage Play

Hope’s Peak Academy, a school where all high school students are scouted and hand pick around the world. Once they are enrolled, they are labeled as the Ultimate Students who will successfully graduate Hope's Peak Academy and have the reputation of being guaranteed success in life.

This particular day, the school is holding a school festival where the reserve course students are allowed to participate. Meanwhile in the main course, each classroom has their perspective entertainment such as café’s, hunted house, and exhibits.

Girl Student A: Hey, hey, did you see everything in the pamphlets?

Girl Student B: Yeah, I’m so excited about what will the Class 79 will do!

Girl Student C: I know right! I wanted to see Rantaro in a Prince costume! Ah~!

Girl Student B: Chill out girl! You’re not the one who havethe hots for him.

Girl Student A: Not only Rantaro but also Shuichi would look good in a Prince costume.

Girl Student C: Kyaa! Why are the handsome boys in the main course *pouts* no fair.

Girl Student B: *laugh* Anyway, what are the roles in the play anyway?

Girl Student A: Wait a sec *flips through the pamphlets* Huh? It doesn’t show here, only the title of the play.

Girl Student C: Aw, they’re too stingy for the info.

Girl Student B: We’ll see the show today anyway so let’s enjoy everything here for now.

Girl Student C and A: Okay~!

Meanwhile, at the school gym, a group of people are having a dire situation.

Kaede: What!? Shuichi got into an accident!

K1-B0: Oh no!

Angie: Oh me oh my!

Kaito: Shh, shh! Keep it down guys.

Kaede: Oh, sorry.

Kaito: Anyway, it’s not that bad. It looks like Monokuma made him tripped on his way to the classroom and passed out.

Maki: Isn’t that quite irresponsible of him being a teacher and all.

Kaito: Well, he apologized for it when I took him to the nurse’s office. Mikan is looking after him right now.

Kokichi: Oh? That’s new. Never thought that Monokuma would apologize for something like that? Wiiieeerd~

Tenko: It’s only natural for a degenerate male like him to apologize for his mistake even if he’s a teacher.

Gonta: Gonta should’ve gone with Shuichi so Gonta could protect him.

Ryoma: Don’t worry about it Gonta. What’s done is done.

Gonta: But still…

Ryoma: We can visit him after the school festival and bring him some souvenirs.

Gonta: That’s great idea Ryoma, Thank you.

Ryoma: Anything for you, buddy.

Tsumugi: Oh my, does that mean the princess role is empty? It is plain difficult to find someone and let them practice the lines in such a short time.

Kaede: That’s right! Hm… This is a problem. All of us already have respective roles.

Rantaro: Why not Miu?

Miu: Moi!? No way, I’m already having enough fu**ing problems with the stage mechanisms and effects.

Kokichi: Yeah, we can’t let the students see a mature rated stage play.

Miu: Why? It’s not like all of the student in this school are virgins like you.

Korekiyo: We better have to find someone quick. We only have few hours left to prepare.

Himiko: Nyehh, I would join the search as well but I need to conserve my MP for the play.

Tenko: Don’t worry Himiko, I’ll join the search in your stead.

Kaede: R-right. Then, me, Kirumi, Tenko, and Tsumugi will try to find someone from the other classes.

Kokichi: Well then, let the operation “Princess Hunt” Begin!

After the Supreme leader announced it with his typical cheerful voice, the four girls run out of the gym to start their search for the princess role.

The four kept searching and searching for anyone who could volunteer for the role but minutes have passed they still haven’t found one until-

Tsumugi: AH!

Kaede: Tsu-tsumugi? What’s wrong, you suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

Tsumugi: My apologies.

Kirumi: What made you yell anyway?

Tenko: Is a degenerate trying to seduce you? Those degenerate males and their- ugh!

Tsumugi: Not at all. It’s impossible for anyone to seduce someone plain like me. Anyway, I think I finally saw our potential princess for the story.

Kaede: Really! Where?

Tsumugi: Over here, quick!

The four runs towards a stall where two male students and one female student are waiting for someone.

Kaede: Um, excuse me!

Back in the gym, everyone is changing into their costumes and practicing their lines once more.

K1-B0: Where are they? It’s been an hour since when they go out.

Kokichi: Oh Keeboy~ don’t worry about them. I know they’ll find someone soon with their little luck of theirs.

Then suddenly, the gym’s back door opened that made most of them look who came in.

Kokichi: Neeheehee~ See, they’re here!

K1-B0: What’s the matter? Why are you all breathing heavy?

Kokichi: Are you being chased by a serial killer or something?

Tsumugi: Not *pant* yet but *pant*

Kaede: It’s not a serial killer but *huff* I-It’s a long story! Anyway, we found a volunteer! Kinda…?

K1-B0: Kinda?

The others join the commotion and when the girls move out of the way to reveal the volunteer…

Miu: Are you fu**ing serious!?

…..

The time has finally come. Students from every class of Hope’s Peak Academy entered the Gym little by little as they pay the affordable entrance fee. There’s a snack station where delicious foods made by none other than the Ultimate Cook are being handed to everyone.

Kaede: Oh my gosh, I’m super nervous.

Maki: It’s gonna be okay, it’s not like the end of the world if any of us made a mistake.

Kaede: Y-you’re right. *breathes in, breathes out* Whew, okay, I’m good!

Kaito: Kaede, can I go for a minute?

Kaede: What? Why now?

Kaito: I just received a message from Mikan that Shuichi woke up. I need to check on him.

Maki: Isn’t it better if we all go to him after the show?

Kaito: No way I’ll let him be left alone. I have to at least be by his side. After all, he’s my sidekick!

Kaede: But, you’re essential to this show Kaito!

Kaito: Nah, I only have few lines to say anyway and it’s near the end of the script so, It’ll be fine~! I’ll be right back quick.

Kaede: But…

Maki: It’s better if you just agree to that idiot. He’ll keep insisting on it until you give up so it’s better if you can let it go for now.

Kaito: Right, it’s like what Maki- hey! Idiot!?

Maki: If you have time to complain, then you better be going to your princess.

Kaito: Princess you say... *blush* Heh, thanks Maki-Roll.

Maki: You’re welcome and stop calling me that.

Kaito: Okay, can you tell Miu to video call me when the show starts? I can leave my phone to Shuichi so he can watch it too.

Kaede: Got it. I leave Shuichi to you, Kaito.

Kaito: Yeah, Leave it to Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, to check on Shuichi.

Kaito immediately runs off after he said his cue.

Kirumi: Are you guys ready? The show is about to start in 5 minutes.

Kaede: Okay, let’s make this show amaze everyone!

Himiko: I need to charge up my mana to release a powerful buff to everyone.

Tenko: That’s right!

Angie: Guide us Atua in this Stage play just for you.

Gonta: Gonta will do his best to make everyone happy!

Ryoma: I guess it’s not too bad for someone like me to be giving happiness in a form of stage play for once.

K1-B0: Let’s make everyone satisfied with our performance.

Kokichi: Neeheehee~

Miu: Gotta video call Kaito right away.

Everyone gathers their courage and cheers to each other, until, the light slowly dims and the students’ silence of excitement indicates that the show is finally starting.

Narrator (?): The class 79 presents to you~ a story about a group of students that are trapped inside the school and forced into a killing game.

(Silence is the only response of the audience in the introduction of the play.)

{Audience

Hifumi: Seriously!?

Yasuhiro: Why does that voice sounds familiar?

Celestia: There’s only one person who have such a childish voice enough to make someone like you get tricked.

Byakuya(?): Of course it won’t be him if it doesn’t have his usual-

}

Narrator Grape Soda: It’s a lie~!

{Audience

Byakuya(?): There it is.

Hifumi: Whaaaat? Why of all people, they picked him to be the narrator?

Celestia: *chuckles* Isn’t it interesting?

}

Narrator Kokichi: Nee-heehee~ Don’t worry it’s not a suspense story… or maybe it is~? Who knows~?

{Back stage

K1-B0: Why is Kokichi the narrator again?

Kaede: He’s more talented to make a script in such a short time than any of us.

K1-B0: …..Point taken.

}

Narrator Kokichi: *ahem* Once upon a time in a far off kingdom resides the Mistress of the late king humming a cheerful yet sinister tune as she step in front of the mirror.

(A spotlight lit up revealing Tsumugi in a royalty dress.)

Tsumugi: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the most popular character of them all~

Himiko: I, the amazing Himiko, reveals to you the most popular character of them all~!

(Himiko, inside the frame of the supposed-to-be mirror, waves her wand and an image showed in front of her.)

Himiko: It was you, Queen Tsumugi, the most popular character of them all~

Tsumugi: Ahahahaha~! It is plain obvious that it’s me.

Narrator Kokichi: The Queen never accepts anyone who’s more popular than her, even if it’s the daughter of the dead king... which will never happen. But one day, she checked the mirror once again.

Tsumugi: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the most popular character of them all~

Himiko: I, the amazing Himiko, reveals to you the most popular character of them all~!

(Himiko waves her wand and an image showed in front of her.)

Himiko: It’s me~!

Tsumugi: Oh please, be in character Himiko.

Himiko: Nyeh? But I’m adorable and everyone likes me.

Tsumugi: Himiko~

Himiko: Okay~ Geez... I, the amazing Himiko, reveals to you the most popular character of them all~!

(Himiko waves her wand again and a different image showed in front of her.)

Himiko: It was hi- I mean her, Princess Snow white, the most popular character of them all~

(Everyone is so shooket when the spot light reveals a girl in a dress sitting down the castle terrace mesmerizing the butterflies that Gonta let out from his lab.)

{Audience

Aoi: Oh, that girl is cute!

Mahiru: With the butterflies fluttering around her makes it more charming. *takes a photo shot*

Kyoko: …..

Sakura: Kyoko, is something on your mind?

Kyoko: That girl, is she a freshman or an old student?

Leon: Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen someone like her around the schoold.

Aoi: Does that mean that someone from different class joined the show?

Chihiro: I think so?

}

Tsumugi: *Le gasp* It can’t be! That’s not plain possible!

Narrator Kokichi: The queen stomped her way to the window to see the princess wondering around the small garden still admiring the small creatures show its wings as it floats around her.

Tsumugi: Hmph! This is ridiculous. There’s no more popular than me, the Queen. I order the hunter to kill Princess Snow White and bring her heart to me as proof.

(All the lights went off)

Narrator Kokichi: Thus the time where the Queen sought to kill the princess has come.

(The lights turned on. The background changed into a grass field filled with beautiful species of bug crawling and fluttering around and alas! The princess’ figure is fully shown to the audience. A petite girl with a slim forelock of hair that sticks straight up from her brown long hair wearing a blue and white dress is playing with a flower in her fingers.)

Princess Snow White(?): I wonder w-when the Queen will acknowledge me a-as her daughter.

{Audience

Kyoko: *suddenly spits out her coffee*

Aoi: K-kyoko?

Sakura: What happened?

Kyoko: I-It’s nothing. More importantly, don’t you think it’s too obvious who that person is?

Sayaka: Too obvious?

Leon: Maybe we talked to her a few times but we just didn’t notice?

Chihiro: Hm… Oh!? Could it be?

}

(The narrator speaks again but during that, a small commotion is happening in the back towards the back stage)

{Audience

Sakura: Hm?

Aoi: Sakura?

Sakura: Sorry about that Aoi, I just think I saw a figure that looked like Mukuro sneaking through the backstage.

Aoi: Mukuro? Why would she be here? She’s with Junko, right?

}

Narrator Kokichi: .....Oh?.....Neeheehee~ Little did the princess know, the soldier is already staring at her prey!

Princess Snow White(?): Huh, I thought it’s a hunter? Is there a change in the scr-

(In a blink of an eye, knives were thrown towards Snow white. Before she could even react, the knives are already pierced to the floor missing the target. The audience gasped from either fear or excitement.)

Princess Snow White(?): Wha… What? I-Is this real knife?

Narrator Kokichi: Well duh~ as if a cardboard knife could be that sharp enough to stick into the floor.

(Then, out of nowhere. A black-short haired-girl jumps out of hiding holding a combat knife in her hand with an aura of a deadly killer)

Princess Snow White: M-Mukuro? Why are you here-

Hunter Mukuro: Sorry, Naegi. It’s my sister’s order to bring despair by killing you.

Princess Naegi(?): Junko!?

{Audience

Yasuhiro, Leon, Hifumi, Mahiru, Aoi: Naegi!?

Chihiro: Oh, I knew it.

Sakura: How?

Chihiro: Well, I think he’s the only one with a brown ahoge sticking out.

Kyoko: *Facepalm*

Hifumi: T-to think, Mr. Naegi would crossdress is, *nods*

Yasuhiro: So that long hair is just a wig, an extension I guess?

Mahiru: I think it suits him. Don’t you agree, Chihiro?

Chihiro: I-I don’t know, Mahiru. I think it depends on the situation.

Sayaka: Oh? Did you just think that you can flirt with her, well, him after the show?

Leon: Wha!? H-how did you know?

Sayaka: *giggles* I’m an esper, you know?

Leon: .....

}

Hunter Mukuro: Now die for me, Makoto Naegi!

Princess Naegi: W-wait, Mukuro! W-we’re still in the middle of-.

(Mukuro raises her hand ready to strike her knife down to him. Naegi closed his eyes and shield himself with his hands as he wait for the attack but….. few seconds have passed, the attack didn’t come when he heard a knife falls to the floor and a thud. He opened his right eye to see what happened only to see Mukuro kneeled down in front of him. His eyes snap open in worry.)

Princess Naegi: M-mukuro?

Hunter Mukuro: I’m… I’m sorry, Naegi. I-I can’t do it.

Narrator Kokichi: Oh? It seems the hunter’s heart can’t bear to take the life of an innocent girl. Honestly, I thought we would have a bad ending.

Princess Naegi: This isn’t in the script right, Kokichi?

Narrator Kokichi: Meh, who knows?

Hunter Mukuro: I *sob* I failed to protect you, as a Soldier.

Princess Naegi: Mukuro…

(Naegi wipes Mukuro’s tears with his dress and made her look up to him.)

Princess Naegi: It’s not too late to fail right. You can still protect me.

Hunter Mukuro: Naegi…

Princess Naegi: But for now, we need to finish the play first. *stands up and hold out his hand* Can you stand?

Hunter Mukuro: *sniffle* Thank you. *grabs his hand to help her stand up*

Princess Naegi: Okay, I need to keep the story going.

Hunter Mukuro: Let me accompany you then.

Princess Naegi: I don’t think that’s-

Narrator Kokichi: Don’t worry about it, it’s in the script! Let her tag along with you.

Princess Naegi: I don’t know whether to believe that or not but.. *shrugs* Will you act along with me, Mukuro?

Hunter Mukuro: Of course, Naegi.

Princess Naegi: Okay…

(Naegi noticedKaede in the back stage signing “Go for it!”. He nodded in return.)

Princess Naegi: *clears throat* I-If you don’t want to kill me uh, then will you accompany me to run away from the kingdom?

Hunter Mukuro: As long as I’m always by your side.

Princess Naegi: L-let’s go!.... *nervous chuckle*

Narrator Kokichi: Now that’s some good development! The hunter decided to accompany the princess instead of taking his life neglecting the order of her sister not the Queen of course.

(The lights turn off again. Little noises can be heard in the stage during the blackout.)

Narrator Kokichi: On their way, the princess and the hunter wondered around the forest to seek shelter and also to hide from the Evil Queen.

(The lights turn on. The background looks like a real life forest not until if you look closely, it’s only a sculpted trees, rocks, vines, and etc.)

Princess Naegi: Uh, do you think we got lost?

Hunter Mukuro: Um… I saw on the scri- I mean, heard people say that it is famous for people to get lost in this forest. Should we take a break?

Princess Naegi: You’re right. We should also-

Hunter Mukuro: Shh!

(Mukuro shushed him as she observes her surroundings intensely until she heard a rustle in the artificial bush not far from them. She quickly pulls out two knives hidden in her vest and throws towards it. A sound of something squishy is heard.)

Princess Naegi: M-mukuro!? D-did you just-

???: Woah~ easy there. I’m still alive, Naegi.

Princess Naegi: Ah!

(Rantaro smiled as he came out of the bushes, one hand scratching the back of his head.)

Rantaro the Explorer: Yo! Rantaro, the Ultimate Adventurer, is here at your service.

(The audience squealed when Rantaro winked at the audience. Some are a bit disappointed that he’s not the prince but still satisfied at the costume he’s wearing)

Hunter Mukuro: My apologies for trying to hit you, Rantaro.

Rantaro the Explorer: It’s okay, glad you hit my water bottle instead of me. *chuckle* But it’s surprising that you got dragged into this huh.

Princess Naegi: It seems Junko ordered Mukuro to.. uh… kill me... Sorry about that, Rantaro.

Rantaro the Explorer: I don’t think you need to apologize; rather, I’m worried for you.

Princess Naegi: Thanks, Rantaro. *sigh*

Rantaro the Explorer: Ahaha, anyway, you said you two are lost?

Princess Naegi: Oh, r-right! If it’s okay, can you guide us to a shelter nearby?

Rantaro the Explorer: A request from a princess, why of course! It’s an honor to help you out. I’ve passed by a dormitory on my way to my next destination.

Princess Naegi: Thank you.

Narrator Kokichi: And so, the three headed towards the said dormitory through the not so dangerous forest.

(The lights turned off. After a few seconds it lit up again revealing a dome shaped building.)

Narrator Kokichi: After a long-short walk, they finally reached at the dormitory, the rumored dormitory of the fabled Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles.

Rantaro the Explorer: Well, I’m afraid that I have to separate ways from you, Princess.

Princess Naegi: You have my h-heartfelt gratitude. I do hope I can pay you back for helping us.

Rantaro the Explorer: To me...

(Rantaro moves closer to Naegi. He holds the boy’s chin up that made him blush.)

Princess Naegi: R-rantaro? You’re t-too close.

Rantaro the Explorer: *chuckles* What I’m saying is...

(He placed a quick kiss on Naegi’s lips. The audience squealed like crazy, some almost faints from the scene, some yells “kiss me!” and..... such.)

Princess Naegi: *Iz shooket*

Rantaro the Explorer: This is enough payment for me, Naegi.

Hunter Mukuro: Y-you-! *glares*

Rantaro the Explorer: Now now, Mukuro, what I did is on the script.

Hunter Mukuro: …Is it?

(Mukuro looked to the backstage only to see some blushed up students and some are confused then she looked back at Rantaro who’s already walking away.)

Rantaro the Explorer: See you again, in the near future, princess.

(Rantaro is now out of the stage and went to the back stage leaving the shocked Makoto.)

Hunter Mukuro: Naegi, I think we should enter the dormitory. You looked tired already.

Princess Naegi: ..... O-oh! Right, right.

NarratorKokichi: What’s this? Is the Princess falling for the adventur- ow! What was tha-

(The lights turned off together with the mic’s feedback. Hearing some not so loud curses and scolding behind the scenes.)

{Audience

Byakuya(?): That’s... something.

Leon: What the heck was that?

Hifumi: A kissing scene?

Yasuhiro: Yes but did he just kissed Naegi?

Aoi: Is there a problem with that? I thought he said it’s in the script.

Celestia: I don’t think that’s in the script but I think it is Kokichi’s idea.

Sakura: How do you say so?

Celestia: He looked up and smirked for a split second.

Chihiro: I didn’t notice that.

Kyoko: I don’t know. Maybe he also did that on purpose.

Celestia: Oh?

}

(The lights turned on again. The background consists of stairs and doors with a pixel image as a nameplate.)

Princess Naegi: Um, hello? Is anyone here?

Mukuro: Princess, I think I hear-

(One of the dorm’s door suddenly opened making Mukuro stand in her fighting stance. One by one, students also came out of their room.)

Kaede: Woah, Mukuro i-it’s just me!

Mukuro: Oh, I’m sorry.

Kaede: It’s okay. Though, we are surprised that you suddenly got involve in our class’ stage play.

Mukuro: As long as I’m by Naegi’s side.

Kaede: Ahaha… Okay. A-anyway… *ahem* what brings you here to visit this cursed place, your highness!

Princess Naegi: *spaced out*…. Oh! My line… sorry. *clears throat* I- We are here to seek shelter. If it’s not trouble, can we stay here just for one night?

Kaede: Hm… That depends on the people living in this dormi-

Gonta: Gonta think it’s okay to let Princess and Mukuro to stay in dorm.

Ryoma: Gonta, I think you spoke too soon.

Gonta: O-oh, did I? *looks at Kaede*

Kaede: Nah, it’s okay Gonta. You guys are going to speak the lines right now anyway.

Keebo: I don’t mind letting her highness stay for as long as she wants.

Maki: Same.

Korekiyo: As long as he stays behave.

Keebo: You do know that he’s a she for now, right?

Korekiyo: Yes, and I’m just stating the facts.

Kaede: *claps hands* shall we prepare dinner to our Royal guest?

Gonta: Gonta will help prepare dinner too.

Tenko: It’s settled, you two can stay here as long as you-

*BAM, CRASH*

(The background wall suddenly exploded and debris scattered down the floor.)

???: Ahahahahaha~! It’s plain to find where you are, Princess Snow White, or should I say, Naegi Makoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student!

(Tsumugi, still in her dress, stands atop the Exisal as she laughs.)

Tenko: WAAAaaaAAA!

Keebo: That scene already!?

Gonta: Everyone, behind Gonta!

Mukuro: Exisal!?

Kaede: Tsumugi!?

Korekiyo: So destructive just for an entrance.

Ryoma: Her aura tells me this isn’t a show anymore.

Maki: Is the script even matter right now? I don’t see Kokichi in the backstage anymore.

Tsumugi: Yes, that Supreme Leader is messing with the script too much. So I have to take over the story.

Naegi: I-is Kokichi alright?

Kaede: *slightly points her finger towards the backstage*

(Naegi noticed the people at the backstage, Angie giving the “continue” signal while he saw Kirumi carrying Kokichi unharmed but unconscious.)

Naegi: *sigh* Thank goodness.

Maki: Now’s not the time for that.

Mukuro: Here she comes.

Tsumugi: It is plain obvious that I’m the most popular character in this story. Now perish, Naegi!

(Naegi let out a yelp when he suddenly got carried by Gonta and quickly move out of the way together with the others before a boulder came crashing down from the roof. The Audience felt excitement but also feeling a little nervous about how the play is going on. _Is this still part of the show?_ )

Gonta: Is Princess unhurt? *puts him down gently*

Naegi: I’m fine. Thank you, Gonta.

Mukuro: Don’t worry, Naegi. I won’t let anyone hurt you as long as I live.

Gonta: Gonta plenty strong so Gonta could protect friends and Princess.

Keebo: Gonta still think Naegi’s a princess?

Ryoma: Let him be.

Maki: I think he’s more compatible of the role Prince than to someone that I now.

{Nurse’ office - watching through Kaito’s phone

Kaito: Achoo!

Shuichi: Are you alright, Kaito?

Kaito: I’m fine. I think my nose is just itchy.

Mikan: U-um. I-I don’t think the p-play is going well.

Kaito: Nah, they’ll do fine. Even without my help, heh.

Shuichi: *Nervous laugh* shouldn’t you be going to the play right now, Kaito? You are the Prince in the stageplay.

Kaito: Hm, I don’t I’m needed in there. Right now, I’m needed to be in my sidekick’s side the most. *thumbs up*

Shuichi: *chuckle* If you say so, I hope they won’t scold you for that.

Kaito: Don’t worry! I already pass my role to someone else when I was going here.

Shuichi: Oh? To whom you pass the role.

Kaito: I was about to ask but he asked me first if he can take the role. He quickly runs away towards the gym and I say he’ll do just well for the play.

Shuichi: Okay….. (I wonder who it is.)

}

Kaede: Tsumugi, what you’re doing is too much. You’ll destroy the whole building!

Tsumugi: Isn’t that what an evil Mastermind would do~?

Tenko: She’s breaking the forth wall too much.

Gonta: Gym is falling apart. Gonta and friends need to get out quick!

Naegi: But, we have to stop Tsumugi from breaking the building down fir-

Tsumugi: Don’t worry, Naegi. This is also part of the script!

Maki: Is it though?

Tenko: Look out!

(The exisal’s massive tail swings towards them splitting the group into two groups. Kaede, Korekiyo, Ryoma, and Tenko are on the left side while Naegi, Keebo, Maki, Mukuro and Gonta on the right. Some of the audience is now running towards the gym’s exit.)

Keebo: Y-yup, this is all part of the s-script.

Maki: Convince yourself all you want.

Gonta: Gonta protect everyone while friends run away to safe place.

Naegi: N-no Gonta, we have to-

(The tail swings again now going towards Naegi’s group. Gonta tried to block it but he it sent him flying towards the wall.)

Maki, Mukuro, Keebo & Naegi: Gonta!

(The three run towards the grunting Gonta but Naegi got caught by the exisal at the same time.)

Mukuro: Naegi!

Maki: Keebo stay with Gonta.

Keebo: B-but Maki!

Naegi: Ts-tsumugi! Please stop this already. Most of the students are already run out of the building.

Tsumugi: Instead of trying to stop me, let your hopeful talent influence the despair that the audience is feeling right now!

Naegi: I may be hope but that doesn’t mean-

Mukuro: Let go of him, Despair!

(Mukuro shouted while holding a Rocket Launcher pointed at the Exisal, mainly Tsumugi. Before Naegi could stop her, she already pulls the trigger making the rocket fly towards the lower-back of the machine but it got blocked by another rocket making the explosion twice as destructive.)

Keebo: My head hurts… The loud explosive made the circuits in my ears almost pop.

Gonta: G-gonta needs to save f-friends…

Maki: Ngh… I suggest not moving Gonta. You’re more hurt than any of us here.

Mukuro: W-what? How!?

(A silhouette of someone with a hair tied in two ponytails with a crown on top of its head, walked through the smoke as it clears out.)

???: Such despair on the look on your face, Sister. It’s pathetic.

Mukuro: I-It can’t be…!

???: Yes , it fu**ing can! It’s the one and only Junko Enoshima!

Tsumugi: Junko-sama~!

Naegi: J-junko? Why are you here? I-I thought you’re visiting Yasu-

Junko: To think our hope-boy here is caught so easily~ you’re so unlucky despite your talent~

Mukuro: Sis, please let Naegi go!

Junko: Huh~? Why would I? I knew you will fail to kill him because of your feelings towards him despite-

(Before Junko could finish her sentence, the Exisal suddenly broke down and slowly falls apart making Tsumugi fall down and catch her with ease.)

Tsumugi: *squeal* It’s an honor to be carried by the Ultimate Despair herself.

Junko: Yeah yeah, now stop being a fangirl and tell me what just happened.

Tsumugi: I-I don’t know what happened either. The Exisal suddenly collapsed.

Junko: Huh?

Mukuro: W-where’s Naegi!?

Junko: Dunno, maybe he got squished under it or someth-

???: How predictable.

Junko: HUH!? Wha’s that!

(Everyone looked up from where the voice was heard. A guy with a long-dark brown hair is carrying Naegi in his arms while he’s standing on one stage’s ceiling bars.)

Junko: Izuru, and here I thought you dumped that plain boyfriend of yours.

Izuru: It’ll take more than the likes of you to separate me and Makoto. After all, he’s not boring than you are.

Junko: *sigh* Now that he’s here, I’ll postpone my plans on giving you despair.

(The backdoor of the gym opened and students entered the scene.)

Chiaki: *pant* I-I’m sorry. We… can’t stall him for a bit longer.

Kaede: It’s not your fault, Chiaki. It was my idea to borrow him.

Hajime: If not for him, Izuru won’t get a hint on where Naegi is.

Nagito: I can’t miss this chance of seeing the hope students gather in one place to exterminate the despair.

Hajime: *facepalm* Here we go again.

Izuru: I commend your efforts to persuade me on being separated from Makoto. BUT.

Junko: Oh my gosh, he used caps lock.

Everyone: …..

Izuru: Now that I predicted he would be in this building, everything went boring again.

Hajime: I think you’re just being childish.

Izuru: You owe me one, Hajime, for wasting my time.

Hajime: How is that my fault!?

Izuru: Now if you’ll excuse us.

(Izuru with Naegi in tow, jump out of the stage’s destroyed rooftop.)

Chiaki: What a dramatic exit.

Nagito: Even though it’s only for a moment. I get to witness the protagonists to be together!

Kaede: I think you’re missing one. I’m not included btw.

Nagito: Oh? Why do you say so?

Hajime: *facepalm*

And so, the Hope’s Peak Academy’s class 79’s stage play has come to an end… but they received punishment for the building’s destruction. As for the student’s that watched it, some are satisfied and said that the effects are amazing, it’s too real… _really?..._ Other ultimate students managed to capture most of the show and, surprisingly, the movie they made is great to watch. Each class is given one copy to watch the show in their classroom.

Upupupu~ Ain’t the School festival lively this year also~?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to you by my nonsense and wild imagination XD  
> I don't know why I wrote this but here you go~!


End file.
